The goals of the Administrative Core are clearly distinct from those of the scientific cores. Its major tasks are to organize, support, and manage the UIUC Neuroproteomics Center on Cell-Cell Signaling. Primary activities include resource management, education and outreach, and datasharing oversight. The Administrative Core brings together the individual core Pis and the biological users with the Center's internal advisory committee and external advisory board. The first area described is the Center's organization and operational plans, with an emphasis on facilitating communication between Center personnel and the users. After all, the goal is to establish a logically interconnected neuroproteomics center and not simply to manage separate projects undertaken by individual investigators. Successful and continuing efforts to acquire and upgrade our measurement infrastructure are described. In addition, efforts in outreach and training, both for users of the Center and for the entire neuroscience and drug abuse research communities are highlighted. We also present an overview of the UIUC Center and the relationship between the cores. Several neuroproteomics centers were initiated four years ago by NIDA with the stated goals to provide neurobiologists with the ability to (1) benefit from proteomics experiments, (2) build a cadre of proteomics experts who will develop expertise in analyzing neural samples, and (3) develop and improve existing technologies as they relate to neurobiology. The Administrative Core is the cohesive force that binds all three of these efforts in the UIUC Neuroproteomics Center on Cell-Cell Signaling.